One problem users have with earpieces is that when the batteries run low, they need to be recharged. However, when the devices are being recharged, the devices cannot be worn for use. Thus there exists a need for a system that can allow a user relatively uninterrupted use or enjoyment of an earpiece without having to wait for the earpieces to recharge.